


Learning a new life

by Arrow1356



Series: Life after Crisis [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/M, Family Loss, Grief/Mourning, Team Arrow as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow1356/pseuds/Arrow1356
Summary: Team arrow and the Queen family must learn a new way of life after the crisis and loss of Oliver. With their memories restored they come into conflict with what has changed and find out the city may not be as safe as it seems but they may be facing someone from their previous life.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Series: Life after Crisis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621429
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Felicity hears the news

**Author's Note:**

> At the begining this will take place just after the announcement for Olivers death

Felicity woke to the sound of Mia's crying and immediately proceeded to her room to check on her. Once Mia saw her mothers face, she calmed down instantly, even more so after Felicity sat down and fed her daughter.  
The peaceful, mother daughter moment was ruined by an alert on her phone that she had set up to alert her to The Green Arrow being mentioned on the news.  
Standing she moved onto the living room to turn the TV on, hoping for some good news, the presidents face filled her screen as she heard the words.  
Her husband had died saving them all.  
Tears fell down her face, "no" she whispered to no one.  
She would never see his face again, her daughter wouldn't get to know how string her father was, her son wouldn't get to see his fathers face at his graduation.  
Alerts started streaming in on her phone from all ger friends.  
Nyssa, Kara, Barry, John, Dinah, Caitlin, Laurel, Sara, Thea, Roy and Rene all expressing how sorry they were that they couldn't do more, but she couldn't bring herself to reply, it was all to unbelievable, like replying to them would mean it was all real.  
She hoped that this was just a bad dream and she would wake up in her bed in the strong arms of her husband, her best friend, her soulmate.  
But in heart she knew it was true.  
Mia's cries returned and brought the CEO back to reality.  
She needed to be strong for her daughter.  
And she would be.

2 hours later and she was on the phone to John, talking about the funeral plans.  
She wasn't sure she could bring herself to go  
She heard John speaking "He loved you Felicity and he did this for all of us"  
"Thank you John" was the only thing she could think of replying with as she hung up the phone and curled up into a ball in her bed listening out in case Mia needed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first story


	2. William with his grandparents

Will was sat in his bedroom typing away at the assignment open on his computer screen when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" he yelled and his grandmother opened the door.

When he looked up and saw her face he knew immediately that it was bad news from the look on her face, "you need to come down stairs" she spoke softly.

Confused, he walked downstairs with her and saw his grandfather with the same look on his face.

A quick glance at the TV screen showed him why, a picture of his father dressed as the green arrow with a caption underneath saying he was dead, sacrificed himself in a crisis to save everyone else.

He saw the president on the screen giving a speech and asking for a moment of silence in his memory, while his tears fell.

* * *

The speech was over and Will felt a strong hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his grandfather

"We are so sorry, William" he said gently to his grandson. 

The only thing he could bring himself to say was "When's the funeral, Has Felicity called"

"You are not going, he wasn't there for most of your life and always put you in danger, and as for **her** , she is not your mother" this time it was his grandmother who spoke a lot more forcefully before adding "we are truly sorry for your loss but you do not need to be there"

"You have no right to say that I can't be there, he was my father and he was there for mole when you weren't and as for felicity she is my mom just as much as Samantha was" 

The words fell out his mouth before he ran upstairs and into his room collapsing on the bed and sobbing.

His phone made a noise to signal a new message, checking it he saw messages from several friends but he could only bring himself to reply to one person with a simple message

_"thanks"_ he sent to his best friend, Zoe Ramirez whose message had read _"Heard what happened, if you need to talk im here"_

* * *

What felt like hours passed, the sun had set and he had refused speaking to his grandparents.

He simply sat on his bed and let himself grieve.

A shadow passed outside and he got hp to have a look before being thrown back by his window shattering.

A man now stood in his room with a gun pointed at him

"Your coming with me" he spoke

"Not a chance" he responded before trying to run away succeeding in getting out of his room where he turned as a hand grasped his arm.

He kicked out at the man, knocking the gun to the floor and tried to hit him again with lamp that stood on the table next to them.

This didn't keep him down though as he got up and hit out at William, eventually succeeding in knocking him out when he pushed the table into him knocking him down.

Wills grandparents had heard the noise and called the police while texting William to stay in his room but by the time the police arrived, he had been dragged out the house 


	3. Memories returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days before, J'onn J'onzz makes a point of visiting everyone and returning the memories that they had of crisis and everything that happened.

J'onn stood outside the building that housed team arrows bunker and the former office of Oliver Queens mayoral campaign.

He felt bad that this is what he had to do, but they needed to know everything that happened.

Taking a step inside and going into the elevator he reminded himself they knew what was happening, that crisis had still been destined to happen and they had started the preparations but what happened on lian yu and forward throughout the event itself was erased, along with parts of what they knew changed.

It had already caused conflict in some peoples pemories knowing that other events happened compared to what they now lived with, it even went as far as reminding Cisco of a life where he had given up being Vibe.

As he arrived, he felt eyes turn to him.

"J'onn, is everything okay" Dinah asked.

"No, its not" was his reply as he moved forward and placed his hand on the side of her head, her memories flooding back into ger mind.

Tears started to roll down her face as she learned of what happened.

Rene Ramirez walked out from the back, having just changed out of his suit.

"Dinah, whats wrong" was all he said before J'onn came up and did the same to him his memories coming back.

John diggle was next having come out just after Rene.

"Oliver," he whispered as the news of his death returned to his head.

"I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you all this, but you deserved the truth, I, We all wish there was more we could have done to save his life, but he made the ultimate sacrafice so we all could live, I'm truly sorry" 

He didnt feel right to stay, he hadnt know Oliver well, not as well as Kara and alex knew him, and certainly not as well as Team Flash and the Legends.

He left them to mourn their loss together.

* * *

Laurel Lance stood with Roy Harper, both having received a text from J'onn, on earth prime he had their number.

They had no idea what was happening, the last thing either of them remembered was coming back from Lian Yu with Oliver, the kids returning to the future.

Out he came, and without warning placed his hands on their heads and returned the memories they once had.

Roy was the first to speak asking if Thea new, to which J'onn replied that John Diggle was getting in touch with her.

Laurel, meanwhile, stood there not feeling right to say anything, remembering how she treat Oliver, but deep down she knew she cared about him and hoped that he knew too.

* * *

A few days later in Bloomfield,J'onn stood before the cabin that Felicity Smoak currently lived in.

New had just broken about her husbands husbands death, but she didnt know everything and he was about to make her aware of it all.

H opted for the polite approach and knocked on the womans door.

It wasnt her that abswered the door however, instead Nyssa Al Ghul answered the door looking saddened.

She wouldn't even have any memory of meeting him he thought and it was proved right almost immedialty when she asked "Who are you," emotion staining her voice with sadness for Oliver.

Instead of replying, his hand flew to her face and her memories hit her and she felt the need to lean on the man for support as she learned of the truth of the disaster.

"Please J'onn come in" she whispered, fighting back tears as she turned and walked into the cabin.

Heading into the living room where Felicity Smoak sat the news still playing away, Nyssa picked up the baby Mia and left to the kitchen to leave J'onn and Felicity alone.

"Hello J'onn" came the emotional whisper of the hacker and CEO sat before him.

"Im sorry to do this Felicity" he responded, before he returned her memories to her and reminded her of the changes to the new version of earth.

Tears flooded her eyes as she gained the new truth.

He felt tears if his own, saddened that he couldn't have saved Oliver to stop the pain he had just inflicted on everyone, the pain they had to go through anyway, especially his wife, son and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will bring adult Mia to the present and have the characters prepare for the funeral, but is jonn done with memories ir dies he have others to return?


	4. Mia Queen arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this chapter, Mia comes to the funeral brought by Sara but it wont follow the plot for green arrow and the canaries entirely.

**Star City 2040**

**Queen mansion**

Mia Smoak-Queen was lay in bed, it had been a tough night as green arrow but it was worth it with how much crime they stopped.

She had just started as green arrow, and her mother (Overwatch) had given her a suit similar to her fathers saying he had always wanted her to have it.

It was incredible finally getting to work on the team with her family, her mother stated in the bunker as a form of mission control while she, her brother, Zoe Ramirez, Dinah Drake, Laurel Lance, Roy Harper, Thea Queen, Nyssa Al Ghul and Rene Ramirez went out into the field.

Mia loved when she got to work with her extended family as well, team flash, the superfriends, the legends and the batfamily were always incredible.

It was a peaceful life really, but she wished that she had gotten to know her father, Sara and Barry always refused to take ger to see him, while Lena claimed that she didnt have the capability to take her back in time.

Suddenly, Mia could hear a noise in her room before she looked up and was met with the face of Sara Lance, a younger Sara Lance.

"Hey, Im here to take you to your fathers funeral" she said

"Why know", Mia replied

"Had to wait until you were old enough, I know future me, the one that you will hopefully know wont be willing to take you but you deserve to be at his funeral" was the response she gave

"I never even met him," she responded "If you're taking me anyway why not take me to see him alive?" 

"Because you have met him you just don't know it as you were better off not at the time" Sara spoke softly as she walked closer to the young woman now stood before her

The ring that had been developed to copy the power held by J'onn J'onzz was pressed into Mias skin as the young woman sunk onto the bed, memories flooding back into her of the crisis

Looking up at Sara with tears in her eyes, Mia said"lets go"

* * *

**Present day**

**Arrowcave**

Preperations for the funeral had been awful, John Diggle now stood with Dinah and Rene in the bunker Laurel and Roy having gone to retrieve glasses for the large amount of alcohol they were all sure to consume.

"Is felicity on her way, the funeral is in two days," Dinah softly asked

"Im not sure that she is going to come, it may be too much for her" John replied

"Its her husbands funeral," exclaimed Rene 

"Exactly," was Johns response

A beep from his phone interrupted him, Lyla had text to say:

_Have some news when you get home, if only it were a better time_

Laurel came back into view followed by Roy carrying the vodka.

With this the team drank to Olivers memory.

* * *

2 hours later and the team had Mia back at the bunker and Sara had decided to go try and convince Felicity to come back to star city with her when something came over the news.

_"William Clayton, the son of Oliver Queen/ The Green Arrow has been abducted from his home in Central City. Police currently have no suspects in this case and his grandparents have asked that anyone who has information to olease come forward._

_At the minute all we can hope for is his safe return"_

"Contact everyone now" John yelled out.

* * *

Everyone was in the bunker

Overwatch and Curtis sat at the monitors searching for him, the three canaries stood to oneside, Ragman had just arrived, Wild dog stood prepared next to him, Speedy stood down the steps with Arsenal while The Green Arrow leaned against the railing at the back near Nyssa.

Flash, Supergirl and Batwoman had just joined their comms and where at searching along with their teams.

"Alright listen up, we dont know where William is but we are going to find him" announced the newly arrived Spartan, "Felicity has told me that she placed a tracer in his arm, and while she has just arrived she has given us a kist if possible locations, slit up and search them until you find him"


	5. The search for William (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is out searching for William, emotions are running high but maybe a visit from Nia Nal and Cisco Ramon is what they need.

Everyone was speaking.

She didn't care what they were saying, she just needed to find her son.

"Enough!" Felicity exclaimed, "as John said we need to find him so get out there and look."

Clearly all afraid to say anything more they slowly left to search for her son, she didn't care how harsh she sounded he was her priority right now.

Sara had stayed behind, "the Waverider is going to fly over the house at the time he was taken see if they can figure out who it is that took him, unfortunately they couldn't interfere in case it causes any problems"

And with that The White Canary left, leaving Felicity to herself.

Sitting in her chair she spoke into her comms "Supergirl have you found him"

"Not yet Felicity but me and J'onn are in the skies ar Clark is too, the DEO is also doing what they can" cam Kara's response.

"Felicity" she heard Barry say, "I'm headed to his house to look for any possible clues and Frost has gone to ask some criminal contacts for any information"

"We will find him" Kate said, the woman she now knew to be Batwoman.

* * *

Mr Terrific and Nyssa made there way to a warehouse we the former heir to the demon arrived and shot an exploding arrow at the door.

Honestly, Curtis was a little scared of her, especially when he asked "doesn't the league only use traditional weapons"

"The arrows were a parting gift from my husband before I left with Thea and Roy" was the respinyse given by the woman

Nyssa walked into the warehouse.

Curtis heard the woman speak in what was likely an ancient language before he walked in and saw her speak into her comms.

"Overwatch, hes not here" Nyssa said

She turned around putting an arrow back in her quiver and walked past the man.

"Nyssa are you okay, you looked annoyed" Curtis questioned.

"Of course I'm not okay, my sister wife's son is missing and we are the only ones cabable of saving him and I am failing in what Oliver asked of me"

Tears started falling down Nyssa's face as she continued, "before he left for his mission he called me and asked me to defend his family, to train Mia, and not only has he trusted me with this but so has Felicity, she has become one of my closest friends and has accepted me into her family, to look after Mia and herself and of course William who is missing."

Tears now fell freely as her voice became full of emotion for the people she cared about.

Curtis had no idea what to do to comfort her

"I have failed them, my family"

Curtis stepped forward and embraced the woman, he was sure at any other time he would have left the warehouse with an knife on his neck but this time she collapsed into his embrace.

* * *

Speedy and Arsenal ran across the rooftop and jumped down.

"Thea..." Roy started

"Arsenal this is not the right time" Thea responded as she started her search for her nephew.

"Thea, I really need to talk to you" Roy said

"Roy stop!" yelled Thea "I need to find William, maybe if you helped instead of talking we would be able to search quicker"

Thea turned and walked to the edge of the rooftop and saw that William was not here.

"Overwatch whats what's the next location, hes not here" Thea spoke into her comms.

"Thea, I want to marry you" Roy said, deciding it was better to just say it.

Thea flew around in shock

"When I left I realised quickly that it was you who I wanted to spend my life with, please"

She couldn't reply she just stared in shock.

* * *

Back at the bunker, Felicity sat directing everyone to the locations, trying to track him down, Brainy had sent over a list of locations that had a higher chance of William being there and a list of people who could have taken him.

The woman saw a breach open and a flash of lightning come through the elevator.

Cisco stood on his Vibe suit and a woman stepped out the breach.

* * *

John Diggle and Lyla Micheals had made it to another warehouse where they quickly learned he wasn't there.

Lyla began to storm off and say "Oliver did everything he could for our family and I feel like we are letting him down in return"

"I know Lyla, but we will find him" John said trying to calm his wife.

"But what if we don't" lyla said.

"We will trust me" John said

* * *

Felicity stared at the pair, "what are you two doing here and for that matter who are you" she said pointing at the woman

"I'm Nia, or Dreamer as well, Kara had all of us searching but she thinks I might be able to sense your son's location" the woman, Nia, said.

"I'm here for the same reason" Cisco said.

Ignoring Cisco for the minute "yeah I've heard of you Nia and if Kara trusts you then so do I"

With that out the way, they started to discuss how they could find him with there combined powers.


End file.
